Un combat très chaud
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Mukuro s'est introduit dans le quartier général de la Varia et s'est fait coincer. Et quoi de mieux pour déstabiliser l'adversaire que de faire monter la température? Humour.


**Titre :** Un combat très chaud

**disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas. Tant pis ^^!

**rating :** T

**warning :** quelques mots grossiers, et quelques vêtements qui volent.

**genre : **humour ^^

**résumé :** Mukuro s'est introduit dans le quartier général de la Varia et s'est fait coincer. Et quoi de mieux pour déstabiliser l'adversaire que de faire monter la température? Humour.

**note : **l'idée m'est venue lorsque je me suis demandé si la Varia portait le même uniforme en été et en hiver...

* * *

-VOOII! hurla Squalo. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper!

Cet enfoiré d'illusionniste avait fait une grosse erreur en venant dans leur repaire pour y faire dieu savait quoi. Aussi, lui mettre la main dessus permettrait de lui poser la question gentiment : en tant que gardien de la brume Vongola, ils se devaient de le traiter avec un minimum de diplomatie : pas de membre coupé, pas de traitement susceptible de le tuer tout de suite ou de le mettre dans le coma, pas de séquelles permanentes. Pas avant d'avoir l'accord du boss, bien sûr.

-Kufufu, fit Mukuro en esquivant un coup de l'épéiste.

Il réduisit en poussière les fleurs de Marmon et envoya voler un parapluie qui le serrait d'un peu trop prêt.

-Oya, c'est _ça_ la Varia? Si c'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez perdu la bataille des anneaux, se moqua-t-il.

Les couteaux envoyés par Bel le traversèrent sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Le fugitif fit disparaître l'illusion dans une fumée violette.

-Levi! Appelle notre connard de boss et dis lui de ramener ses fesses par ici! ordonna le gardien de la pluie Varia.

-Oui! répondit le brun en grimaçant devant cette marque d'irrespect pour son Boss adoré.

Lussuria attaqua dans le dos de l'illusionniste mais ce dernier parvint à esquiver en lui envoyant un coup puis fit apparaître un trois dans son œil, matérialisant des serpents sur le sol. Squalo brassa l'air de son épée et l'onde de choc repoussa les reptiles vers leur maître. Ceux qui restaient furent promptement épinglés par les couteaux de Bel.

Le mouvement avait permis à Mukuro de gagner quelques mètres.

-Quel remue-ménage pour si peu de chose, pensa-t-il.

Il était venu pour récupérer quelques informations sur la Varia. La routine pour lui : après tout, il avait bien fait la même chose sur l'ordinateur de Tsuna - même s'il n'y avait rien trouvé de vraiment intéressant. Mais le bras droit de Xanxus l'avait découvert en train de récupérer tranquillement des données dans le bureau leur chef et avait ameuté tout le quartier général. Squalo semblait bien s'y connaître en illusions, suffisamment pour ne pas être trompé par l'apparence vide d'un bureau. C'était bon à savoir.

-Oya, s'exclama-t-il en évitant en souplesse tout un jet de couteaux de la part du prince. Quelle agressivité!

Il coupa les fils qui y étaient reliés et tourna dans un couloir adjacent.

-VOOOIII! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur l'ordi du boss, enfoiré?

-Qui sait? répliqua Mukuro avec un sourire.

-On ne provoque pas la Varia impunément, déclara Marmon en faisant apparaître un pilier de glace autour du gardien Vongola.

Le rire de Rokudo devint cristallin à cause de la glace. Il laissa ses adversaires le contempler un instant puis fit exploser sa prison et dessina des piliers de feu. Levi recula, brûlé, mais les autres ne se laissèrent pas prendre à l'illusion. Le fugitif tourna les talons en riant, esquivant quelques attaques dans sa direction. Il choisit un couloir et fonça dedans. Les Varia arrivèrent à l'embranchement.

-Il est coincé! Grouillez-vous! ordonna Squalo.

L'épéiste s'élança sur les talons du gardien Vongola, suivi de Lussuria, Marmon et Bel. Levi resta en arrière pour prévenir le Boss qui venait encore une fois de détruire son oreillette, n'ayant pas envie que les voix de ses subordonnés troublent sa sieste. Mukuro découvrit avec ennui que le chemin se terminait dans un cul-de-sac sans la moindre fenêtre.

-Alors, on ne ricane plus? demanda l'arcobaleno avec mépris.

-Huhu, si par hasard le Boss le permet, j'ajouterais son cadavre à ma collection, il est plutôt mignon, gloussa Lussuria.

-Et on vendra tes organes pour payer les dégâts que tu as fait, conclut le bébé.

Mukuro eut un sourire sardonique.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué? interrogea-t-il en faisant apparaître un "un" dans son œil.

Le couloir devint soudain une pièce fermée.

-Je vais casser cette illusion, affirma l'illusionniste de la Varia en gagnant de la hauteur avec son serpent au dessus de lui.

-Oh? Tu veux dire que tu t'es entraîné depuis la dernière fois?

La pièce gela. Puis la glace vola en morceaux, se recongela. Fondit. Marmon fit une grimace alors que résonnait sinistrement le rire de l'autre.

-Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois, arcobaleno... Que dirais-tu d'avaler encore une fois ton affreux serpent-grenouille?

-Pas question! s'énerva le bébé.

Profitant de son inattention, l'autre créa une boule de feu qui le submergea. L'arcobaleno tomba, inconscient. Squalo jura entre ses dents. La situation se présentait mal. Mais il sentait la présence de leur adversaire, par delà l'illusion qu'il se trouvait dans les airs au dessus d'eux. Il chargea et sourit quand son épée rencontra un trident. Il l'avait trouvé.

-Joli uniforme. Je préférais l'ancien, néanmoins, commenta l'autre.

Squalo ne répondit pas.

Mukuro recula et lança d'une voix amusée :

-Il semble plus chaud que l'autre. La fourrure, sans doute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bâtard? s'énerva l'épéiste que les histoire de chiffon n'intéressaient pas.

-Cet uniforme est plus seyant que l'autre, tu ne trouves pas? intervint Lussuria en cherchant un angle d'attaque.

Bel se contenta d'envoyer ses couteaux à la tête de l'intrus, sans parvenir à autre chose qu'à faire brailler l'épéiste en lui tranchant une mèche de cheveux.

-Kufufu... En fait, des vêtement trop chauds peuvent être un inconvénient pour un combat, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Où veux tu en venir, roturier? demanda le prince en agrémentant sa phrase de quelques lancers.

Des piliers de feu apparurent de nouveau, entourant la salle.

-Je me demande si vos uniformes ne sont pas un peu trop chauds pour la saison.

La pièce sembla soudain se réchauffer. Mukuro fit complaisamment apparaître un thermomètre à mercure à côté d'eux.

-VOOIII! Tu crois quand même pas que ça va nous arrêter? gronda le squale en attaquant de nouveau son adversaire.

Il y eut un bref combat sabre-trident puis l'illusionniste battit en retraite en sentant un couteau lui entailler la joue. La chaleur augmenta encore ; on se serait cru en été en plein soleil. Lussuria retira d'un seul coup son manteau, se retrouvant en tenue de combat. Bel perdit son sourire et commença à tirer sur son pull pour faire circuler un peu d'air. L'été devint caniculaire. Sans cesser d'attaquer, les Varia commencèrent à transpirer abondamment. Squalo multipliait les attaques sans pour autant parvenir à blesser son adversaire ni échapper à l'illusion.

Bel finit par retirer sa veste et la lancer dans un coin. Voyant qu'il commençait à s'épuiser assez rapidement, l'épéiste fit une pause. Quand il faisait cette chaleur là en été, il était habituellement dans une salle avec la climatisation à fond ou encore dans une chaise longue avec quelque chose à boire à la main. Mais certainement pas en train de se battre avec des vêtements aussi chauds.

-Oya, on fatigue?

Le gardien de la pluie se sentait bouillir dans son uniforme. Et le col de fourrure n'arrangeait rien. Il arracha les boutons de sa main libre, et son adversaire lui envoya un courant d'air saharien pour l'encourager. Peu concerné par la hausse de température, Lussuria attaqua Mukuro. Son poing effleura la joue de l'illusionniste et lorsqu'il lui porta un coup de genou, un claquement de métal froissé lui apprit qu'il venait de frapper dans le mur.

-Putain d'uniforme à boutons, pestait intérieurement Squalo en tentant de retirer son manteau, chose peu facile avec son épée accrochée au poignet.

Bel soutenait Lussuria dans le combat. Un de ses couteaux atteint finalement sa cible en entaillant le bras de l'intrus.

-Ushishishi! Le prochain sera le bon! ricana le gardien de la tempête.

Un gémissement suraigu l'interrompit. L'amateur de cadavre se tordait, essayant d'échapper à des fleurs de lotus qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Aucun des Varia ne réussissait à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Le liquide rouge dans le thermomètre fit un petit bond de cinq degrés. Les fleurs projetèrent leur prise contre un pilier virtuel et Lussuria s'effondra, blessé.

-Pas trop chaud? se moqua Mukuro.

-Ferme-la et bats toi, VOIII!

Squalo chargea une nouvelle fois, à l'instinct, réussissant à blesser légèrement l'illusionniste. La prochaine fois serait la bonne, il l'espérait. Bel commençait à se sentir oppressé par la chaleur. Un prince pouvait-il s'abaisser à retirer son pull devant un roturier? En sentant la sueur dégouliner sur son visage et ses vêtements coller à lui, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer le combat comme ça. L'épéiste réussit une nouvelle fois à toucher son adversaire mais il reçut un coup en retour. Une giclée de sang jaillit, tachant sa chemise blanche. Le prince se décida à déchirer son pull, ce qui était plus rapide et surtout moins dangereux que d'essayer de le retirer. Il se promit de faire payer au Vongola cette humiliation.

Les deux Varias attaquèrent ensembles et s'arrêtèrent, sentant la température augmenter encore. Ils découvrirent ensemble que les pantalons de cuir et les bottes lacées étaient très pratiques car solides, protectrices et facilement lavables, mais que c'était aussi un parfait emballage pour la cuisson à l'étuve quand la température s'y prêtait. Le sang se mit à battre douloureusement aux tempes de l'épéiste.

-Oya, ça ne va pas? rit Mukuro en évitant sans peine des couteaux qui commençaient à manquer de précision.

Bel n'était pas un génie pour rien. Il savait que son sang s'échauffait dangereusement dans ses veines et qu'à ce train là, s'agiter ne ferait qu'augmenter la température interne de son corps et le conduirait à l'évanouissement. La principale source de réchauffement de son sang était au niveau de ses jambes, mais il était hors de question qu'il retire ses bottes et encore moins son pantalon, question de dignité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était refroidir par en haut.

-Kufufu... Le striptease continue? le railla l'autre alors qu'il arrachait aussi son t-shirt.

Squalo hésita à faire de même. Après tout, toute sa dignité n'avait pas encore foutu le camp. Il croisa le regard moqueur de son adversaire.

Avec un sourire sadique, Mukuro fit approcher la température de celle d'un sauna. Les deux assassins regrettèrent amèrement de ne pas être nus avec une serviette, seule tenue supportable par cette chaleur. Le squale renonça à sa chemise, grinçant des dents en entendant le rire de l'illusionniste.

-Encore un peu?

Squalo et Bel se sentirent étouffés par l'ambiance. Leurs habits leur étaient insupportables, surtout les bottes, et la chaleur commençait à leur monter sérieusement à la tête.

-Vous n'allez pas arrêter maintenant? Vous avez encore plein de vêtements à enlever, fit le jeune homme d'un ton déçu en voyant ses adversaires tenter de l'attaquer à nouveau.

Il para sans peine le gardien de la pluie avec un sourire amusé et le repoussa. L'épéiste tituba. La touffeur devenait intenable.

-Saleté de Vongola, marmonna Bel en essuyant péniblement les gouttes de sueur sur son visage.

-Ah, ta frange ne doit pas être non plus très fraîche, commenta Mukura. Peut-être devrais-tu aussi changer de coiffure?

-Un prince n'a pas à recevoir de leçon de style de la part de quelqu'un dont la coiffure ressemble à une ananas, articula le génie avec hargne.

L'illusionniste reçu chaleureusement le compliment en faisant grimper le thermomètre. On se serait cru dans un four. Les deux Varia peinaient à respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête? Allons, le sauna est bon pour la circulation! leur apprit joyeusement le gardien de la brume en faisant tourner négligemment son trident entre ses doigts.

Squalo se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir bêtement, cuit dans ses vêtements. Mais il savait que s'il les retirait, il prenait le risque de voir l'illusionniste créer un froid sibérien juste pour les voir se presser de renfiler leurs fringues.

De son côté, Bel se demandait vaguement si du rôtis de prince était bon. Sûrement, oui, puisqu'il était un prince. Étant le plus jeune et le moins corpulent, il tenait moins bien que son collègue. Le fanatique des couteaux sentit le sol commencer à vaciller sous ses pieds sans que l'illusion y soit pour quelque chose.

-Oya? Déjà vaincu?

-Enfoiré, murmura Bel.

-Oh, je crois que tu te sentirais mieux sans tes vêtements, répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Quelques coups de tridents plus loin, Belphégor ne portait plus de bottes.

-Hey! Qu'es-ce que tu fous? se défendit-il en essayant de lancer un couteau, sans succès.

Squalo tenta de profiter du fait que l'illusionniste lui tournait le dos pour l'attaquer mais ne parvint pas à le toucher, trop lent.

-Hum, toi aussi tu as trop chaud, remarqua l'illusionniste d'un ton faussement inquiet, déchirant les vêtements de l'épéiste avec la pointe de son trident.

Le gardien de la pluie sentit ses bottes glisser et son pantalon s'ouvrir sur ses jambes. Il serra les dents, furieux, mais une partie de lui même était soulagée du rafraichissement apporté. Se sentant mieux, il chargea et parvint à blesser le porteur de trident.

-Oya! s'exclama Mukuro en augmentant la taille des piliers de feu pour compenser ce bien-être soudain de son adversaire.

Il en profita pour couper le pantalon sur les hanches de son propriétaire.

-Vooi! Enfoiré! s'énerva Squalo en sentant ses vêtements partir pour de bon.

Tous ses vêtements. Le trident de ce sale pervers lui avait même égratigné la peau.

-Kufufu... se moqua Rokudo en voyant son adversaire virer couleur écrevisse.

Bel reçut le même traitement mais curieusement pas Lussuria.

-Je suis sûr que vous n'aimiez pas votre nouvel uniforme, affirma l'illusionniste en riant, faisant flirter la température de la pièce avec celle des normes européennes de stérilisation. J'aurais bien joué encore un peu avec vous mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. A la prochaine!

Il s'enfuit, laissant les deux Varia s'évanouir par terre.

-Kufufu, rit-il en sortant de l'impasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais chez moi, déchet? fit la voix rocailleuse de Xanxus dans son dos.

Mukuro battit en retraite précipitamment sous les tirs. Le chef de la Varia n'était pas un rigolo et il commençait à fatiguer. Et à défaut de réussir à attraper l'illusionniste, ce dernier avait quand même réussi à lui cramer des mèches de cheveux, détruisant toute ressemblance douteuse entre l'illusionniste et un ananas. Rokudo en resta de mauvaise humeur pendant une semaine.

--

Lorsque Xanxus découvrit ses hommes, la tête qu'il tira était à la hauteur de celle qu'on attend d'un chef lorsqu'il découvre que ses subordonnés se sont désapés en pleine bataille pour dormir dans le couloir.

Il fusilla du regard Squalo qui venait d'ouvrir un œil. Ce dernier était rouge, en sueur et gisait nu sur le carrelage.

-Xanxus.

Le Boss le regarda sans rien répondre.

-La prochaine commande d'uniforme... Sans putain de col en fourrure. Trop chaud.

Xanxus se demanda une nouvelle fois à quelle bande d'imbéciles il donnait des ordres. Un gardien Vongola venait de s'introduire chez eux pour forcer leur base de données et tout ce que son déchet de bras droit avait à lui dire, c'est qu'il trouvait son uniforme trop chaud?

Cinq minutes plus tard, le montant des dégâts avait doublé.

--

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

-VOOOIII! Xanxus est un EMMERDEUR de boss! hurla Squalo lorsqu'il découvrit le tout nouvel uniforme Varia, lequel possédait un col de fourrure encore plus gros que le précédent.


End file.
